


Love To Love You, Baby

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Genderbending, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: If there was something Joohyun learned while sharing a dorm, it was that compromises needed to be made sometimes. More than that, they were absolutely necessary for cohabitation to work.Compromising with Minyeon hadn’t been easy at the start, but it had also been one of the best things Joohyun had ever done.





	Love To Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for day 7 of [twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek), which also marks the end of twohyunweek! 
> 
> Day 7 meant free theme and well, I went with something I wanted to try for the longest time. Be sure to check the tags (again) before starting to read :)
> 
> Also, as Minhyun and Jonghyun aren't exactly feminine sounding names, I named them Minyeon and Joohyun. The way I portrayed them still fits my headcanons for 2hyun, just with another gender but I can understand if this bothers you. No offense taken if you don't read this, and see you next time!
> 
> Title comes from Donna Summer's "Love To Love You".

If there was something Joohyun learned while sharing a dorm, it was that compromises needed to be made sometimes. More than that, they were absolutely necessary for cohabitation to work.

Compromising with Minyeon hadn’t been easy at the start, but it had also been one of the best things Joohyun had ever done.

Hwang Minyeon was a lot of things—beautiful with her long brown highlighted hair, pale skin and soft, penetrating eyes that leave a long-lasting impression on anyone who looks at them; literate and ultimately feminine in a way Joohyun could never be, not after years of rough-housing with the boys in her Gangneung neighborhood. 

With clothes too large for her small frame, her black hair roughly cut above her shoulders by her mother and her hobbies consisting of video gaming and rapping—both quote _unlady-like_ in her mother’s opinion—, everything set her apart from the sophistication and elegance Minyeon exuded.

The differences between them probably explained why Joohyun was mesmerized by her roommate from the first look they shared or why she ended up thinking that Hwang Minyeon was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Joohyun still remembered that day like it was yesterday, remembered how they had introduced themselves that day and spent the day chatting while settling down inside the place they would call theirs for the year, if not more. At that time, the hopes for a pleasant cohabitation and an easy-going friendship had been high and Joohyun had been confident.

But Minyeon was also a lot of things that Joohyun wasn’t. 

Joohyun had thought of living on campus and away from home as a new beginning, one that would give her more freedom than living under the rules her parents had subjected her to while growing up. Walking around their dorm in her panties or having her meals consist of mostly instant ramyeon, plain rice and fried chicken weren’t exactly proper or healthy but that was her problem. 

Her problem and her choices were hers to make, not Minyeon’s. The overbearing attitude of her roommate, the disapproving glances whenever Joohyun decided to skip a meal or play video games instead of studying, and the recurring and patronizing advices all left a bitter taste in Joohyun’s mouth and that had resulted in a strained and lukewarm relationship in the first few months of cohabitation.

Neither of them had known how to mend a relationship that had never truly existed and consisted of mostly Joohyun hiding in her room whenever Minyeon was there.

Efforts were made on both sides, though, in the forms of Joohyun joining Minyeon on the Sunday morning cleaning tradition the latter had instilled upon moving in or with Minyeon turning a blind eye to Joohyun gaming late into the night or not washing her dishes after having eaten and things progressively got easier over time. 

The realization that the motherly attitude Minyeon sported was a way of expressing her care hit Joohyun like a truck and also gave her an extra incentive to be nicer and more understanding of her roommate. Living with someone who didn’t share your living habits must have been as difficult for Minyeon as it had been for Joohyun, after all, and Minyeon was worth trying to patch things up with in Joohyun’s opinion. Other than her patronizing attitude, Hwang Minyeon was the best roommate Joohyun could ever have asked for.

Looking back, there was nothing to regret, nothing they would do any differently as Minyeon’s behavior and Joohyun’s response to it were what brought them together . 

Neither of them would have been able to predict that Minyeon pointing out that Joohyun should stop falling asleep on their couch while leaving the TV on would lead to the shorter girl throwing a pillow in Minyeon’s face, or that Minyeon would retaliate for once and start a pillow fight that would end with them kissing on their couch for hours between giggling fits that left them as breathless as the kisses they shared. 

Not one word had been uttered but that evening alone had opened their eyes to the new turn their relationship was taking, Minyeon and Joohyun becoming _MinyeonandJoohyun_ overnight, almost as an evidence they had refused to properly acknowledge prior to that moment. 

The transition from simply roommates to girlfriends had been easy, and everything between them became easier after that. The two of them started over, opened their minds to the differences that separated them but drew their hearts closer and learned to listen to each other and compromise whenever it was needed.

Compromising was also what brought them to their current situation, to Joohyun getting roused out of sleep by Minyeon pushing the fabric of her panties aside, slender fingers finding their way to her clit without any hesitation or trouble. 

Joohyun’s eyes opened the second Minyeon started to slowly rub that bundle of nerves, drawing tiny circles that made her want to close her eyes again. “Good morning, baby,” Minyeon whispered in her ear, not showing any sign of slowing down. Joohyun’s only answer was a half-whine, half-moan that seemed satisfying enough for Minyeon.

Minyeon loved spooning, which came out as no surprise considering Minyeon loved cuddling and sticking herself to Joohyun’s side during broad daylight. Having their bodies flushed together until their legs were nothing but a tangled mess of bare skin wasn’t an ideal sleeping position for Joohyun, though, whose years of sleeping in a tiny single bed taught her to sleep on her back for maximal comfort in minimal space and those differences lead to quite a few nights that left them both cranky and unrested.

Compromising had done wonders once again, allowing Joohyun to sleep on her back while having Minyeon snuggled against her side, the easy access of her body only an added bonus for Minyeon, but one she seemed to truly enjoy on some days, today included.

The pressure on her clit didn’t stop or lessen in the slightest, but then again, that wasn’t what she wanted. Minyeon was the one who got her in that state and she better not leave their bed before making Joohyun come. Preferably multiple times. 

Minyeon seemed to be on the same page, her fingers alternating between rubs and little pinches of her clit. 

“I don’t know why you keep wearing hoodies to sleep,” Minyeon mumbled against her skin, pressing little kisses down the column of Joohyun’s neck. “They don’t cover your body at all, you know.” To prove her point, Minyeon just pushed the fabric up, exposing Joohyun’s breasts to the cold air of their room.

It could be the air or the burning touch of Minyeon’s hands on her skin and the anticipation of what was to come, but her nipples were stiff and aching and it was with great difficulty that she managed to roll her eyes. “You’re chea—” she started, but the moans that escaped her as Minyeon lowered her mouth to one of her nipples were preventing her from talking further.

“So pretty,” Minyeon said after leaning back, a string of saliva still connecting the perky nipple to her mouth. Before Minyeon, Joohyun had always felt her chest was better hidden behind too large tees and hoodies, ashamed of those big breasts that looked out of place on her small frame but her girlfriend had changed all that. “Your body is so beautiful, Joo-yah.”

Minyeon loved her breasts, more often than not resting her head on them whenever they watched movies snuggled together on their couch, and always massaged them whenever they were sore from an upcoming episode of PMS. She was that kind of girlfriend, and Joohyun gained so much confidence from dating her, both in her body and in herself.

Once again, Minyeon sucked hard on her nipple, soothing it with her tongue by flattening it over the nub and repeating the same process until Joohyun started wiggling under her. She switched to sucking on the skin around the brown, swollen nub, only stopping when a few red marks appeared on Joohyun’s tan skin.

Joohyun buried her hand in Minyeon’s long hair, tempted to tug on it and doing so once Minyeon started sucking on the juncture spot between her neck and collarbone, where she was most sensitive.

Her orgasm was slowly nearing, threatening to overwhelm her. The shaking of her thighs and the tensing of her stomach were betraying her, obvious signs of what was going to happen to her but Minyeon hadn’t decided on whether to bring her over the edge just yet, her fingers leaving Joohyun’s clit to find their way in her own mouth.

There was no doubt that Minyeon knew what she was doing and the sight of that teasing tongue licking her fingers off was downright sensual for Joohyun, who rubbed her thighs together in search of a friction that wouldn’t be enough but was still better than nothing. The soaked cotton of her panties was more uncomfortable than anything, and she stuck her thumbs under the fabric to slide them off. 

Being exposed in front of Minyeon like this was nothing new and sex between them had always been an easy affair, both of them loving to explore each other’s body and finding new ways to drive the other crazy. What was different from usual was the intensity of her arousal, her body roused from sleep being even more sensitive than usual. “You’re being so needy, baby,” Minyeon pointed out and Joohyun could only nod at her girlfriend’s words, knowing that they were true. Luckily for her, Minyeon was a very generous lover, and her next words confirmed just that. “I’m going to take care of you, Joo-yah.”

Minyeon proceeded to kick the covers away, using all this new created room to settle herself between her girlfriend’s tanned thighs and Joohyun tensed in anticipation. Her cheeks andchest were flushed and it took all of her self-restraint to not push Minyeon’s face right where she needed and wanted it the most. Being eaten out used to be embarrassing when they first got together, her never getting as into it as Minyeon. Her girlfriend’s enthusiasm rubbed off in the end, and being brought to orgasm multiple times with a mouth and a tongue only definitely made her see the light to the art of cunnilingus. 

“Your pretty pussy is so wet, Joohyun-ah,” Minyeon said, spreading Joohyun’s legs even wider until Joohyun was completely exposed and unable to hide, not that she would want to. “You’re totally dripping, baby and I have to clean you up, don’t I?” 

Trust Minyeon to joke about her cleaning obsession in the middle of sex, but all the retorts that came to mind were forgotten the moment Minyeon licked a long stripe from her opening to her clit, and then another one until her pussy was glistening with slick and saliva. 

“Minyeon—” Joohyun finally begged, and she can literally feel Minyeon smile against her opening. “Please, Yeonnie.”

Minyeon hummed, her mouth pressed against her opening and her warm breath on such a sensitive spot was already bringing Joohyun close to the stars she always saw on her way to orgasm. 

Joohyun cursed, but Minyeon didn’t correct her as she usually would whenever a profanity was heard around her. No, she was too busy spreading Joohyun’s lower lips apart with two fingers, tongue teasing and tantalizing as it thrusted into her, the loud and lewd noises deafening in their otherwise silent bedroom.

It could be that sinful tongue, or Minyeon’s nose bumping on her clit or just the way Minyeon seemed to enjoy herself, but her release hit her without any warning and she was left moaning loudly with her body arching off the bed. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —” She chanted, Minyeon’s lips still firmly licking at her folds, and not showing any sign of stopping. “Oh God.”

Minyeon giggled at this, resting her head on Joohyun’s thigh, pressing fleeting kisses all over the skin. “You did so well, baby.”

Joohyun just smiled, still dazed by Hwang Minyeon and that wicked mouth of hers.

“Are we celebrating something?” she asked after coming down from her high and she thought she could get used to being woken up like this but there was no certainty that her body would be able to handle Minyeon’s always improving stamina. 

Minyeon laughed but shook her head. “Nope, or well, just my love for you.”

“Ew”, Joohyun grimaced, her face scrunching up together. “I would let you know you’re being very gross right now.”

Minyeon started laughing once more, this time turning on her side and burying her face between Joohyun’s breasts. “Do you want to eat my pussy for breakfast, Joo-yah?” Her tone was serious, looking up at her girlfriend. “Now,” she said with a giggle, “this is what you call being gross.”

“Do you want it, though?” Joohyun asked just as seriously, fingers coming up to rest on Minyeon’s nape and stroking it lightly in a regular pattern that she knew Minyeon found comforting. 

Minyeon shrugged, pressing a kiss on top of Joohyun’s breast. “Maybe later.”

“That’s not what I asked you,” Joohyun whispered and Minyeon stared up at her once more, lips pursed together.

Minyeon didn’t reply immediately. “Yes, I want it,” she ended up saying after a few seconds, “but maybe l—”

Joohyun pressed her lips against Minyeon’s, the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s lips somehow arousing. “No buts,” she refuted once they break apart. She rolled them over, now on top of Minyeon. “Someone really important once told me the importance of making compromises, and well, I’m willing to compromise with you on this, you know.”

Minyeon raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” Joohyun successfully got rid of the little smirk on her lips by pressing their lips together again, harder and until they were both left panting for air.

Joohyun nodded, kissing down her neck, down the valley between those two small breasts she loved so much and her pale stomach, stopping just above the waistband of the tiny shorts Minyeon always insisted on wearing to bed. “Yes, really.”

For Kim Joohyun and Hwang Minyeon, it made no doubt—compromising worked like a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end! ♡ 
> 
> You can come drop prompts or talk to me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).


End file.
